looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Daffy Duck
Daffy Sheldon Duck is a self-absorbed, yet secretly insecure duck who has been freeloading off of Bugs for five years. Saying until he gets back up on his feet. Even so, Daffy's ridiculous schemes always make life more interesting and very complicated. Personality Daffy is snobbish, greedy, overconfident, impatient, competitive, and very complicated. Trivia *Daffy's middle name is "Sheldon", but he likes to call it "Armando." *Daffy's birthday is April 17th, a reference to his debut Porky's Duck Hunt. *Daffy's favorite color is "Dusty Rose". *Daffy goes to bed every night at 10:00PM, except on New Years Eve, where he goes to bed at 8:30 PM (because "New Years is a holiday invented by the media"). *Daffy appeared after the credits in Monster Talent, which is a reference to the ending of some classic Looney Tunes shorts. **However, Porky Pig did it for all the other episodes so far. ***Instead of saying "Th-th-th-th-th-That's all folks," like Porky did, Daffy said "You're welcome." **Daffy is the first character other than Porky to appear after the credits. *Daffy was very unpopular in high school and used to have buck teeth. *Daffy was shown without any feathers in Devil Dog, after Taz ate them. *Even though Daffy seems weak and frail, he is shown to be stronger than he looks, after fighting with Foghorn Leghorn in The Foghorn Leghorn Story. *According to Daffy, there was a volleyball scene cut from the episode, The Foghorn Leghorn Story and in result of this, Daffy sued the producers of the show. Gallery Image:December.png|Daffy tries to guess Bugs' birthday, but fails.|link=Best Friends Image:Speedy Sitting on Daffy's Vac.png|Daffy gets scared by seeing Speedy Gonzales.|link=Best Friends Image:1303741813.jpg|Daffy tries to guess what Bugs' catchphrase is.|link=Best Friends Image:Daffy is Trying Even Harder Than Ever.png|Daffy needs to try 100 percent to be Bugs' best friend.|link=Best Friends Image:Happy 189 Days Until Your Birthday!.png|Daffy is celebrating 189 days until Bugs' birthday, scaring him.|link=Best Friends Image:Waterslide.png|Daffy jumps in front of Bugs when he goes down the waterslide.|link=Best Friends Image:1303741815.jpg|Daffy tries his best to get on Bugs' good side.|link=Best Friends Image:Bugs Grabs Daffy.png|Bugs grabs Daffy's face to make Daffy stop saying his credit card number.|link=Best Friends Image:Looney-tunes-520-2.jpg|Daffy poses as a member of the "Country Club".|link=Members Only Image:646_04.jpg|Daffy explains to Bugs how great it is to be a member in the country club.|link=Members Only Image:Tangled.png|Daffy gets tangled with Bugs, Dickey and Abby when they all meet and do handshakes.|link=Members Only Image:Golf Ball Knockout.png|Daffy gets knocked out by a golfball.|link=Members Only Image:Episode31.png|Daffy, at the gift shop notices there are no Daffy nameplates, but there are Darvin nameplates.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Episode32.png|Daffy says "what kind of a name is Darvin?" next to a kid named Darvin.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:CARE1005201100009841_005_1280x720.jpg|Daffy speaking to the courtroom judge.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-5-300x168.jpg|Daffy thinks Porky is lying in the courtroom.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Spitting Soda.png|Daffy spits soda on Bugs in the courtroom.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-3-300x168.jpg|Daffy's first mugshot.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-2-300x168.jpg|Daffy's second mugshot.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs and Daffy Look at the Crusher.png|Bugs and Daffy look at Crusher, while looking for rocks.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Crusher Drives his Pickaxe in Bugs and Daffy's Chain.png|Crusher drives his pickaxe into Bugs and Daffy's chain.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Crusher Glares at Daffy.png|Daffy gets glared at by Crusher for rambling.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Blonde Bugs and Daffy (3).png|The police officer sees no resemblance between the picture and a blonde version of Bugs and Daffy.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Tattoo Removal (2).png|Daffy removes Bugs' dynamite tattoo.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-6-300x168.jpg|Daffy gets driven home by Porky, after they were released from jail.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Daffy Litters Yet Again.png|Upon being released from jail, Daffy, once again, litters.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs Sunbathes and Daffy Mowing the Lawn in the Backyard.png|Bugs sun-bathes while Daffy mows the lawn.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode43.png|Daffy laughs at Bugs, after Yosemite Sam insults him.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode44.png|Daffy gets called a beak-face by Yosemite Sam.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Fish Visitors Grab 1-600x337.jpg|Bugs asking Daffy if that's his robe.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet (3).png|Daffy gets grabbed by Sam and tells Bugs to not fool around when there's a ghost in the house.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode52.png|Daffy says that Lezah is a witch.|link=Monster Talent Image:Episode53.png|Daffy adds a container of "weight gainer" into his protein shake.|link=Monster Talent Image:Episode55.png|Daffy says that the protein shake helps maintain his body.|link=Monster Talent Image:651_11.jpg|Daffy drives Gossamer to school in his duck truck.|link=Monster Talent Image:651_17.jpg|Daffy tries to teach Gossamer how to stand up for himself.|link=Monster Talent Image:651_27.jpg|Daffy showing Gossamer how to dance.|link=Monster Talent Image:Chainsaws on Fire.png|Daffy sets chainsaws on fire, telling Gossamer that it is a talent.|link=Monster Talent Image:Snapshot20110611164518.png|Daffy watching himself sing in his talent show on DVD.|link=Monster Talent Image:Daffy's 3D Glasses Shattered.png|Daffy's 3D glasses shatter, due to a high note.|link=Monster Talent Image:Snapshot20110611165222.png|Daffy reading someone else's mail, illegally.|link=Reunion Image:Episode61.png|Daffy crying, because of the pepper spray.|link=Reunion Image:Episode63.png|Daffy says as soon as he makes a counterfeit passport, he's going to Mexico.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220321.png|Daffy in high school.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610215602.png|Daffy dresses up as Batman.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220436.png|Daffy accidentally falls into the fruit punch.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110622232149.png|Daffy shrinks after being in the water for too long.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110626163614.png|Back at Bugs' House, Daffy is watching a horror movie.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163633.png|After Daffy tells Taz to scram, he bites the recliner chair.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163710.png|Taz walking closer to Daffy.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163626.png|Taz gets in the way of the movie.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163633.png|After Daffy tells him to scram, Taz bites the recliner chair.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163735.png|Daffy gets scared, as Taz glares at him.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163746.png|Taz roars at Daffy.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163804.png|As Daffy tries to get the phone, Taz bites it.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163820.png|Daffy locks himself in his closet.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163927.png|Daffy runs out of the closet, with Taz still growling.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163958.png|Daffy making a for sale sign.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626171057.png|Daffy with no feathers.|link=Devil Dog Image:1303741488.jpg Image:Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show).png|Daffy in the introduction.|link=The Looney Tunes Show Image:Daffy Duck's Ending Scene.png|Daffy after the credits.|link=Monster Talent Category:Characters